company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Only from Sony Wonder IDs
Background: These bumpers were used at the end of VHS releases of Sesame Street starting in 1997 and ending in 2005. July 8, 1997-February 3, 1998, February 1, 2000 Bumper: We see the last part of the 1995-2006 Sony Wonder logo squeeze in and out, then we see a blue screen that says "Wherever children's videos, CDs, cassettes, and book-and-tape sets are sold", in yellow letters that squeezes in, then out. FX/SFX: The clouds moving in the last part of the Sony Wonder logo, the transition from the Sony Wonder logo to the blue screen. Music/Sounds: A disco theme ending with a dramatic trumpet flourish, accompanied by an announcer saying "Only from Sony Wonder, wherever children's videos, CDs, cassettes, and book and tape sets are sold." This theme was actually the last few seconds of the song "Count with Me" from 123 Count With Me. Availability: Seen at the end of most Sesame Street VHS releases from July 8, 1997 to March 31, 1998, and made a surprise appearance at the end of Elmo's World: Dancing, Music and Books. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The dramatic trumpet flourish can get to some, especially those not expecting it, but it's otherwise harmless. That's nothing compared to the next bumper, though... April 14, 1998-September 1, 1998, January 9, 2001-September 24, 2002 Bumper: Just like the 1st version, we see last part of the 1995-2006 Sony Wonder logo, but this time, on the "Wherever Children's Videos, CDs, cassettes, and book-and-tape sets are sold" screen, the letters are in white and all capitals, and the screen constantly changes colors and spins. FX/SFX: The colorful background spinning and the letters. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1997-1998 version. Availability: Common. Seen at the end of Elmopalooza, The Alphabet Jungle Game, The Great Numbers Game, The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street, and the 1998 reprint VHS of Elmo Saves Christmas ''and ended in 2000. '''Scare Factor': Medium to high. The dramatic music now combined with the psychedelic background are bound to scare more than a few. January 12, 1999-September 12, 2000 Bumper: We see a still version of the 1995-2006 Sony Wonder logo, then we see the same blue screen that says "Wherever Children's Videos, CDs, cassettes, and book-and-tape sets are sold", in yellow letters as in the 1997 version. FX/SFX: The transition from the Sony Wonder logo to the "Wherever Children's Videos, CDs, cassettes, and book-and-tape sets are sold" screen. Music/Sounds: The 1969-1992 harmonica theme from Sesame Street accompanied by the announcer. Availability: Seen on most Sesame Street tapes from the era (except for Elmo's World: Dancing, Music and Books), such as Kids' Favorite Songs. Scare Factor: None. Much tamer than before. January 14, 2003 Bumper: This version is the same as the 1997 and 1998 versions, except that the "Wherever Children's Videos, CDs, Cassettes and Book-and-tape Sets Are Sold" screen is cut off and the announcer just says "Only From Sony Wonder". FX/SFX: The clouds moving in the last part of the Sony Wonder logo. Music/Sounds: A cut short version of the music from the 1997 and 1998 versions. Availability: Rare. It was only seen on Elmo's World: Head to Toe with Elmo! Scare Factor: Low. The abruptness can catch some off-guard, but it's tamer than before due to the lack of the flourish. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers